Letters To Sakura
by Elizabeth Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke isn't feeling well, especially when with Orochimaru. He decides to tell Sakura how he is, even if she will never read the letters. SasuSaku/slight SaiSaku.


Letters to Sakura

This is a short SasuSaku/ SaiSaku. :D

Sasuke sat in his room in Orochimaru's den. He had only been there for a short while now, but he was beginning to feel lonely. He had the strangest feelings as well.  
"Sasuke, Lord Orochimaru isn't feeling well today. He won't be able to train with you today. He apologizes." Kabuto said. Sasuke didn't say anything at first. Then he sighed. "It's fine." Kabuto nodded then exited. Sasuke looked at the time. It was only mid day and he was tired.

Later that night he woke up with a start. "What the hell…" he said. He couldn't get his friends out of his mind. He didn't know why. Whenever he tried to forget his pitiful village the faces of his 2 closest friends flashed through his mind. Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. The one who stuck out to his the most was Sakura. He felt terrible that he made her cry before he left. He hadn't intended to even run into her at all that night. He sighed and tried to get back to sleep, to no avail.

He was getting frustrated. "Damn it." He said. He rolled over and looked at the desk. He got up and sat down at the desk, pulling out some paper, ink and a brush. He began writing down random things. He even titled it to Sakura.

"Dear Sakura,

I know you may probably never read this, but it helps me to get things off my chest like this.. Ever since I left that damned village I have been only thinking about you and Naruto. When I left I hadn't wanted you to know…." He started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He quickly shoved the paper in a drawer and went to the door. It was Kabuto, bringing him some food. Sasuke took the food and quickly ate it. He shoved the tray outside the door then got back to writing. He wrote about his current feelings, what it was like with Orochimaru, and other things. At the end, he was stunned to see how he signed it off.  
"Love, Sasuke."

He sat back, content with his work. He rolled the paper up and stuck it a string around it to keep it tied up. He dug through his closet and found a decent sized box. He then through the scroll in it, hoping Kabuto or Orochimaru never reads it.

Three years have passed. Sasuke had continued to write notes to Sakura. He didn't know why he did, and he knew no one would ever read them. But it helped him know that he had his feelings in that box in his closet. By now the box was getting full. Today, he saw Sakura and Naruto for the first time in those three years. They looked older, and he could tell. He wanted to go with them, he really did. But his hatred for Itachi was too great. He had to kill him before going home. He knew that as soon as he left his old friends behind, they would start to cry, he knew them too well. Before he could leave the old base, he grabbed his things, including his box of letters. He never added another letter to the box, not for a long time. He decided he needed to keep it somewhere.

Today was the day he could hide his box away. While his team, Taka was recovering from their fight with the 8 tails, he told them he was getting fresh air, when really he was heading to Konoha. He jumped through the trees, heading towards the broad gates of Konoha. The sun was setting as he jumped on the building tops, finally reaching his destination: Naruto's house. He stood on the window sill, looking into the shinobi's home. Naruto was on his bed, looking through the scrolls he had. Sasuke tapped on the window. Naruto looked up then got wide eyed. Sasuke signaled for him to open the window. Naruto gulped and let him in. Sasuke jumped in and sat in front of Naruto.  
"S..Sasuke… what are you…" Naruto said, but Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand. "Naruto, you will shut up and listen to me, go it? I don't have much time." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and Sasuke slid the box in front of him. "See this box?" Sasuke said, getting a head nod from Naruto. "When I die, I want you to give this to Sakura. Don't open it, don't read anything, don't even look at it. I want you to keep in here somewhere and give it to her when I'm dead. Alright?" Sasuke said. Naruto went wide eyed. Before he could even respond, Sasuke was gone. Naruto looked at the box. He picked it up and stuck it in the back of the closet. "What could it be?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

Sasuke got back to his group that was still recovering. "Hey, where did you head off to Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked. "No where." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Over 25 years later. Sakura bend down over the grave of Sasuke Uchiha. She laid a flower on the stone and sighed. Sasuke had died about 2 months ago. Naruto and Sasuke had fought to the death. Sasuke gave up in the end, and asked Naruto to take his life. Naruto fulfilled the wish. Sakura moved some leaves off the tomb then stood up. A hand wrapped around her shoulders. "You ok Sakura?" Sai said. Sakura smiled and nodded. The two had been walking home when they bumped into Naruto. He was carrying a dusty looking box. "Oh hey Naruto, I thought you would be with Hinata…" she said, but Naruto shoved the box into her hand. "From Sasuke." He mumbled but Sakura heard. Sakura widened her eyes then looked at the box. "Ok…" she said. Naruto just staggered off. "You think he is ok?" Sai said. She nodded then they headed home.

Sai and Sakura both lived together and were even married now. They both sat at the table, and looked at the box. Sakura cut it open and scrolls bounced out. Sai picked one up and scanned it before he opened it. Sakura did the same. The more she read the more her heart ached. Sai wasn't jealous of the simple letters. He knew Sasuke was dead. Sakura found a sudden note. "This one is recent…" she said flipping it open. It only said a one thing on it.

"I'm going to die before I tell you I love you."

Sakura nearly burst into tears. Sai could tell she was too. "Sakura…" he said. She cried then. She grabbed Sai and hugged him. "Why? Why didn't he tell me anything?" she said. Sai hugged her. "It's ok. You still love him. He knows you do. He is probably very happy about it too." Sai said, running a hand through her hair. "I just wish I could tell him I loved him too, before he died." Sakura said.

Duuuuuuuuuuh I'm not good at writing SasuSaku things. But it twas still good :D

Thank you!!


End file.
